Mojo goes insane
by Bad-Evil-Person
Summary: Mojo goes insane
1. Default Chapter

My my what a wonderful day for our girls! They get a day off!!!  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
MOJOJOJO  
  
  
  
He's walking around his house and into his lab. He get's thirsty and grabs a glass green bottle and drinks what's init. "Oh shit...I feel so dizzy..." He walks like a drunk person and fall's down....He get's up and walks out. People stare at him weirdly. A man whispers to his wife "Isn't that the stupid monkey who never want's to be with us and try's to dystroy the powerpuff girls?" He asked "Yes dear...Very odd he's with us all, sitting near the park lake scratching his ass"  
  
  
  
The camera points and it's true he's scratching his big fat butt. Mojo stands and looks around. "These people don't know notin! Staring at me just because I was tieing my shoes!"  
  
  
  
Mojo is really INSANE!  
  
  
  
"Let me get outta here!" He walks off and stares at everybody while he leaves. He bumps into the powerpuff girl's and waves at them. "Hello dear girl's! What...A WONDERFUL day!" He laughed insanely and walked off almsot falling and all dizzy and drunk like.  
  
  
  
"Yo blossom, did he just call us dear girls and say hi??!?!" Buttercup was stuned. "Yeah buttercup! Either he's been drinking beer or he's changed!" Bubbles looked at blossom after she said that. "Maybe he DID change!" Bubbles smiled. Blossom and buttercup looked at her. "We all know he would't change fer nothin!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe he did!"  
  
  
  
"Naw"  
  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
"Naw"  
  
  
  
"SURE!"  
  
  
  
"NAW"  
  
  
  
"SUUUUUURRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
  
  
They stop to look at eachother. "Let's stop this nonsense!" Buttercup scoffed. "Nonsense? More like childish! Were 17 for crying out loud." Blossom brushed away from her face her VERY VERY long red hair.  
  
  
  
Let's get into what the girls look like now ok folks?  
  
  
  
Blossom now 13 was tall, wearing a pink shirt with long like sleeve's exposing her belly button. She also wears a pair of black jeans and her long red hair is almost touching the floor, and is tied in a lose ponytail with her red bow at top her shoes don't show.  
  
  
  
Buttercup wears nothing but black, and her hair is where blossom's hairsize used to be her shoes don't show either.. Bubbles, has her hair tied in two pony tails that go down till her knees, and nice blond hair. She's wearing a baby blue shirt (Sleeve less) And a tight mini skirt with black leather boots on. All three of them now own fingers and toes.  
  
  
  
"I know but...What if he did change?" Bubbles smiled at her own remark. "What if he didn't?" Frowned buttercup Bubbles sighed. "Well we changed! Ever since professor gave us those pill's we look like this now!" Bubbles cried. "Yeah but mojo wasn't giving nicy pill's!" Blossom laughed.  
  
  
  
Blossom and buttercup break into laughter at bubbles.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
Powerpuff girl house  
  
  
  
Mojo walks in and covers professor in kissies. "What the...Are you feeling right mojo?" He laughed insanely "Of couse father! I miss your warm hug's! The love you gave me! Until my sisters came along....You forgot about me..." Mojo breaks into tears.  
  
"Im SO SORRY! But you won't fool me this time!" Mojo looked up at him. Professor saw a sensitive guy under him when his eye's met his. "Im not lying," he cried more "it's true...."  
  
  
  
Gee all this insane crap turned him into a softie...Why is that?????  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter two

Ok ok, were back folkes!  
  
  
  
Mojo is talking to professor. "Well mojo...Ok...I belive you" Mojo smiled...Then a huge FART blows out of his ass, and kills professor. Ok im kidding. He blows a HUGE FART "WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS YOUNG MAN?" Mojo blushed "Sorry"  
  
  
  
ew!  
  
  
  
Professor rub's his back while mojo goes in total sleep. He laughs wildly again.. "So now...ARE YOU INSANE?"  
  
BAM!  
  
  
  
The powerpuff girls walk inside and gasp seeing mojo there. "What are you doing here?" Cried out buttercup. "Relax baby, he's only telling me something" Professor lookd once again at mojo. "And now girls you gotta treat him like your brother" "He is our brother," Said a bored bubbles. "an anoying one..." "BUBBLES!" Blossome yelled.  
  
  
  
"What?!? I was just saying..." Mojo laughs hesterically. "What the hell is wrong with you mojo?" Buttercup said. "Nothing dear!" He laughed dumly this time. Then he walks over to the door walking like a drunk hobo.  
  
  
  
He's a sick man...Whatever he drank has got him all drink and nice....  
  
  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehe! Well...(he almost falls) Woa! Well...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH i gotta...Hhehehehehehehehehehe....Gu...I mean go.....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mojo kept laughing insanly. Professor stoped him. "I better check on you before you go, son" Mojo farts and laughs. "EWWWWWWWWW" Said all three girls.  
  
  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehehehe" Mojo was taken to the lab...On hour later the professor came out with a face white as paper. "Girls?" "Yes?" "Mojo is drunk" Buttercup laughed "Then why are you as white a s paper?" "Because....When I tested on him....He just....Slips his hands down my-" "OOOOOK! No need to keep going!" Blossom said.  
  
  
  
"Ok..." Mojo walks out of the lab with his cock out. "MMMMMM SO GOOD!" Mojo laughs histerically again. "YAAAAAAAAAA IT BURRRNS THE EYE'S IN MY SOCKETS!" Buttercup said covering her eye's, blossom rollls her eye's "Howchildish" Bubbles goes over and punches mojo. "PUT THE COCK AWAY MISTER!" Mojo got up from the floor. "Yeah baby do it harder HARDER!" He laughs again and farts.  
  
  
  
"Ew bro!" Bubbles fly's outside follwed by her sisters. Mojo laughs again like a yoko.  
  
"Was it something I said?" He laugh's. "Maybe..." Professor looked away after saying his own remark.  
  
  
  
"Ok, dad...Now what?" Mojo asked. "I dunno..." He picks up mojo in his arm's. "How about I treat you like I was soposed to?" "No...Id be a giant baby." Professor kisses him. "Maybe,, but your still my little boy"  
  
  
  
Uh how stupid.....  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
